


Roll him in a hammock.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, Parents who'd have them, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have a real, sensible bed, not one of these ridiculous contraptions.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After catching up with Season 5 so far I felt the need to write some happy-smutty times for these two. God knows they deserve it.

Killian eyed the hammock suspiciously as he tested the ropes securing it between the trees with his hook.

“Oh come on! You’re a sailor. I thought these things were normal for sea dogs.”

He sighed at the laughter in Emma’s voice. This realm had some silly preconceived ideas about life at sea. He laid the blame firmly on those pirate films Henry had shown him on the Netflix. The lad had laughed like a madman as he’d sworn and shouted at the screen.

“You’ve seen my cabin on the Jolly Roger, Swan. I have a real, sensible bed, not one of these ridiculous contraptions.”

“Come on I’ll keep you steady Captain.”

With that she rolled into the embrace of the striped fabric. Killian tensed for a second waiting for the inevitable tumble, which didn’t come. Emma was relining in the hammock as easily as if it was a proper solid piece of furniture. 

“Okay, Swan, but I don’t want you taking photographs if I end up on my arse in the dirt.”

She laughed and held her arms open, it was an invitation he could never refuse. With careful cautious movements he settled on the edge of the hammock and rolled into it as he’d watched Emma do. He felt a swell of victory, which vanished as his forehead connected with Emma’s.

“Ow!”

“Ow, sorry.”

He placed a gentle kiss on her brow and gingerly wrapped his arm around her.

“Hammock’s are supposed to be relaxing. So, y’know relax?”

“I’m still convinced it’s plotting to dump us out on to the ground.”

For all of his distrust of the hammock Hook did relax. It was an easy thing to do with a view of the sea and the woman he loved snuggled to his side. He would have been happy to drift off to sleep in the warm late afternoon sun, but Emma clearly had other ideas. Ideas Killian quickly got on board with as Emma nibbled his ear lobe, the sound of her teeth clacking against his ear ring sending shivers down his spine. He bit his lip as he glanced around the park. There weren’t many people about, but there were enough to make this a bad idea.

“We’re in public, love.”

Emma made a sound that could be a hum of agreement as she kissed his neck. She ran her hand over his chest to play with one of his shirt buttons.

“Emma, I really don’t want another angry talk from your father about appropriate behaviour in a public setting.”

Prince Charming had been anything but that day. Hook had really thought that David was going to leave him in jail for a night after that incident outside Grannies. Emma had literally put her foot down and pointed out that as an equal and willing participant in said public lewdness she should be in the cells too. David had tried to put up a fight, but relented when Emma locked herself in the cell next to Hook’s. In the face of his daughter’s stubbornness David had thrown his hands in the air and given them both a lecture on public decency.

The hammock rocked wildly as Emma swung herself into his lap.

“We should go somewhere more private.”

“And how am I to walk anywhere with you in my lap?”

“I’m not the only thing in your lap that’s going to make walking difficult.”

Emma rolled her hips and ground against his crotch. Killian bucked up into her with a groan on his lips. The pleasurable sensation slightly dulled by the image of David’s fatherly rage swimming to the front of his mind.

Emma grinned at him.

“Hold on.”

She waved her hand and in a swirl of smoke they left the hammock behind. Hook blinked and realised they were in his cabin on the Jolly; his solid, sensible bed beneath them, thank God. That was all the attention he cared to spare for their surroundings; they’d arrived here naked, Emma still straddling his lap. Her bare, beautiful form was far more worthy of his attention.

Killian surged up right and impaled his hook in the low beam above their heads to give him the extra leverage he wanted to thrust up into her. Emma gave a breathy sigh as his cock slid across her damp cunny. She wriggled a hand between them and guided him inside. He fought the urge to buck into that tight heat. Emma liked to take him before she was fully ready sometimes, she like the sensation of her cunny growing slick around his cock. Far be it from him to deny a lady her pleasure, especially when he got so much from fulfilling it for her.

Hook wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her still against his chest as the swell of the sea rocked his ship. The tide was coming in so the up and down shift of the Jolly was more pronounced. The rise of the water was the perfect match to the rise of their passion. 

Emma bent her head to his lips and tangled her fingers into his hair. They shared a slow deep kiss. It turned into nothing more than the brush of lips as their breath came in gasps and pants. The urge to thrust and buck was there, but the sensation of being sheathed inside her and not moving was deliciously intense. Killian’s cock twitched as Emma’s cunny fluttered and squeeze.

“Do that again!”

He couldn’t voice his reply so he just twitched his cock again and smiled at the way her head tipped back in pleasure, her hair cascading down her back and tickling his arm. 

“I’m close.”

“I know.”

Hook waited until a deep swell of water rocked the Jolly deep on its mooring. He used his embedded hook to pull himself up into her and howled as she came hard and wet around his shaft. His vision blurred at the edges as his own climax washed over him.

Killian tried to flop back on to the mattress, but his hook was still embedded in the beam and held firm, leaving him at an uncomfortable angle.

“Bloody thing’s stuck.”

Emma was loose-limbed and sated against his chest and no help at all. He returned her dopey smile and with a grunt he managed to twist his wrist enough to release the hook from the leather of its brace. The curve of metal winked in the sunlight as he fell back on to his bed his arms full of Emma. Killian pulled a blanket over them and they drifted into a happy slumber.

When Emma woke hours later it was to find Killian bare ass naked standing in the middle of the cabin. He was looking around with a puzzled frown on his face.

“Where are our clothes, love?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Hook had vanished leaving their clothes behind them. This is Storybrooke, of course David was going to imagine the worst had happened.

“Something terrible has happened!”

David rolled his eyes and put his sandwich down carefully on the plate. One of these days he would get to get eat his lunch, start to finish without interruption. One of these days they might get Leroy to understand that the bearer of bad news doesn’t have to spook the whole town in one go. The door to the Sheriff’s Office banged against the wall. David sighed as he said;

“Hello Leroy.”

“Something terrible has happened to Emma and Hook!”

David’s head snapped up and his tone was a lot sharper.

“What?”

Leroy hefted a bag on to the table.

“Don’t know. Dopey was walking through the park and he found these in the hammock.”

David braced himself for the worst as he peered into the bag. For a split second he was grateful to find it contained only clothes. Then Leroy opened his mouth.

“There’s no sign of a struggle, but all their clothes are in there, if you catch my drift. So wherever they’ve gone, they’re in the all-together.”

David whipped his hand from the bag, he’d been rummaging around for possible clues and realised that the blue lacy thing touching his hand was a bra; his daughter’s bra. He unconsciously wiped his hand on his jeans and pulled his coat from the back of his chair.

“Right I’ll call Regina and get her to meet us at the park; maybe she can detect what sort of magic was used.”

Leroy grabbed the bag and rushed after David.

Regina got to the park before they did. She was looking at the hammock with a tilt to her head that told David he wasn’t going to like what she had to say.

“I don’t think anything’s wrong. This is Emma’s magic.”

Leroy elbowed his way in front of Regina and held the bag of clothes under her nose. She pulled back, but still managed to fix the dwarf with a queenly indignant stare. 

“So if this is Emma’s magic, why did she leave their clothes behind? Answer me that sister.”

Regina waved the bag away and huffed.

“I don’t suppose you’ve called their mobiles?”

David nodded at the bag.

“Their phones are in there. I’ve called Mary Margaret and Grannies and they're not there.”

Regina frown slightly, she had a nagging feeling that they were missing something obvious. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle.

“Locator spell. A drop on something from each of them and get ready to split up in case they lead different directions. Okay?”

David hauled the two leather jackets, Emma’s red one and Hook’s black one from the bag. He held them loosely over his outstretched arms and nodded at Regina. She tipped the bottle and the coats glowed as the spell took hold.

The coats rose and began drifting towards the harbour. The sleeves were touching as if they were hold hands, Regina had a sudden sense of foreboding as to exactly what they would lead to. She put her hand on David’s arm as he started to follow the drifting leather.

“I think this might be an accidental magic burst. Emma’s likely to feel a bit embarrassed. Why don’t you let me take their clothes and find them on my own?”

David didn’t get a chance to the large print Regina tried to put between her words as Leroy piped up with;

“Hurry up or we’ll lose sight of them!”

David shrugged her hand from his arm and jogged down the street. Regina shook her head and said to herself;

“I tried Miss Swan.”

 

Emma lay wrapped in the sheet from Hook’s bed enjoying the view of her lover standing bare ass naked in the middle of the cabin. He retrieved his hook from the beam above the bed and twisted it back into place, but there was a puzzled frown on his face.

“Where are our clothes, love?”

Emma’s eyes widen as she recalled the way they’d arrived here. She hadn’t actually intended to transport them out of their clothes; she’d just gotten a little carried away. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a nervous giggle.

“I think they will still be in the hammock.”

Killian slowly raised his eyebrows at her.

“Still in the hammock? The hammock in the public park?”

He rubbed his hand across his face, but was smiling.

“Don’t you have anything to wear here?”

“Nope, all the clothes I own are in my room at Grannies. Can you magic them here? What’s wrong, love?”

Emma was staring out of the cabin window a look of growing horror on her face. Killian followed her gaze and blinked. His jacket and Emma’s were floating outside the window.

“Aww, even our coats hold hands. Well done love.”

“I didn’t do that Killian! That’s a locator spell.”

Hook managed to catch the pillow she threw him and cover the essentials just before the door burst open. Unfortunately his back, his very bare back, was facing the door. Killian grimaced as he heard David’s cry of fatherly outrage. There was a groan from the bed and Killian watched as Emma pulled the blankets over her head. He fixed his cheeriest grin on his face and turned to face the intruder.

“David, oh and Regina and Grumpy. ‘Ello mates. By any chance do you have the rest of our gear?”

Leroy threw the bag into the cabin and retreated. Killian was a little surprised as Regina mouthed ‘Sorry’ and backed away. Prince Charming was wearing a face like thunder, again. Really Hook should be used to this by now. He grinned as he said;

“I know the drill; get dressed then get shouted at,” David didn’t move, ‘You gonna close the door or stay for the show, mate?”

David shook his head and slammed the door closed. Hook’s shoulders sagged as he huffed out a long sigh. Emma was giggling from under the bedclothes, so he threw the pillow at her.

“You could have said something! Why do I always have to face your Dad when he catches us post-nookie?”

Emma climbed from the bed and began pulling on her clothes.

“It is getting to be a regular thing isn’t it?”

Hook gave her a suggestive leer, he was the only man Emma had ever meet who could leer with his whole body and damn if it wasn’t the sexiest thing she’d ever seen.

“I can think of much better things for us to do in the afterglow.”

She took a step towards him, but was halted by a bang on the door.

“I don’t hear dressing in there!”

“I swear he’s making up for not being there when I was a teenager!”


End file.
